


Alway（二十）和谐片段

by kudolan



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudolan/pseuds/kudolan
Summary: 全文请见lofter哦~
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 5





	Alway（二十）和谐片段

说完郑明心就将手伸进了林阳的内裤中，揉捏了起来。  
长时间没有得到满足的林阳被郑明心拿捏的非常舒服，嘴巴里哼哼地喘着气，最终没有忍住，一边低头吻了下去，一边将手伸进了郑明心的睡衣之中。  
因为怀孕的关系，郑明心的胸前已经略微有些肿胀和敏感，林阳捏着乳尖，并剐蹭着顶端，惹得郑明心不自觉的叫了出来。  
“阿阳，我的胸好胀……”郑明心一边说着，一边加快了手上的速度。  
“呜……你别乱动啊阿心，小心孩子。”林阳一边稳住他的身体，一边喘着气。  
“你等我一下。”郑明心说完松开手再次背身转了过去，将自己的屁股对着林阳，扭着屁股，摩擦着林阳的身下之物。  
“阿心，你！”林阳一边搂着郑明心的肚子想要他安静一点，一边却控制不了地将身下之物挤进郑明心双腿之中。  
“腿夹紧点阿心。”林阳命令道，并在他的Omega听闻后遵从了他的指示后，来回抽插了起来。  
奶油的味道从郑明心身体的每一个角落溢了出来，配合着巧克力的香气，钻入郑明心的鼻孔。  
“我好想要啊阿阳，我好难受，呜……”郑明心扭着身躯。  
“阿心……忍一忍，等孩子出来了，我给你，”林阳一边加强了进攻，一边腾出一只手捏着郑明心的胸部，不停揉搓。  
“不要，不要捏那里，好胀……”郑明心弓起身子，挺起胸膛，感觉心脏都要爆炸了。  
“你这里变大了，阿心。”  
郑明心再也忍受不了，哭着转过头乞求道：“给我一点点，就一点点行吗？孩子没事的，都6个多月了，不会有事的。”  
“不能啊阿心，我真的进去了就控制不了我自己了，”林阳安慰着他，“我先用手指吧，这样不太会伤到孩子。”  
说完，林阳就将手指深入郑明心的蜜穴中，不停的搅着，最终停留在一个他很熟悉的点上。  
郑明心被刺激的浑身都在颤抖，伴随林阳每一次的按压哽咽着。  
在内壁有规律的收缩后，林阳知道郑明心已经到了，于是抽出自己的手指，重新挤入他的双腿之间，再次抽插了起来。  
“阿心，我要到了，我要到了，”林阳加快了节奏，手也重新捏回郑明心胸前，狠狠的揉搓着。  
“啊……”伴随着林阳的一声低吼，郑明心感觉到胸前一阵酥麻，然后温温的，似乎有液体溢出。林阳的精液也同时喷在了郑明心的双股之间，沿着大腿流了下来。  
“阿心，你的胸部居然……”林阳从睡衣里伸出自己的手舔了舔，“你这是有奶水了？”  
“你这么做很无赖哎！”郑明心看着胸前溢出的奶，“这是给儿子吃的。”  
“儿子不是还没出来嘛，我先替他尝一尝。”说完林阳又俯下身掀开睡衣，从肚子突起的地方向上舔着，直到将郑明心胸前的奶渍全部舔干净。  
“好痒啊，你别弄了。”郑明心推开林阳的头，却看着他舔了舔嘴唇，笑着看着他。  
“我突然有点羡慕儿子了。真的很甜，还有你信息素的味道。”  
“你真的很变态你知道吗？”  
郑明心伸出扶了扶自己的肚子后，刚想放下被掀起的睡衣，却发现沾满的都是黏黏的精液，“我靠，我才发现你都射到我肚子上了，这是憋了多久了啊。”  
“就很多嘛……”林阳赶紧从床头抽出两张纸，将郑明心的手捞过来，细细的擦完后，才去处理自己和郑明心下身的污秽。  
“还说能忍，”郑明心笑着看着他，“这还没进去就射出来这么多？”


End file.
